


Mint Wrappers

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU where Viktor is trying to decide where to go with his life, F/F, Ghosts, Graphic Descriptions of Murder, Haunted onsens, Kind of a Murder, M/M, Major Character death warning just for Yuuri, Muder, Serial Killer, She Wrote - Freeform, There are descriptions of what happened to him, Viktor gets stalked, Viktor with a K because reasons, Yuuri is a horrible ghost, and basically, did change to the double U to make things a bit more clear, dont' do it, every Ghost thing I describe in this story, he still has anxiety, though creepy things are going to happen when someone finds out about Viktor, trust me - Freeform, you'll just make whatever is haunting your house worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Short Summary - Viktor didn’t set out to solve the murder of Yuuri Katsuki. But somehow he ends up doing so.  His only clue, Mint Wrappers.Song Summary - Viktor Nikiforov is taking a season off to decide on where to go with his career. He decides to to leave Russia and the pressure behind him and goes to Japan where he’s rented out an old Hot Springs. Unbeknownst to him. The Family that owned it has lost their son to a Serial Killer. The IceMan. And the ghost of their son haunts the halls of his previous home.





	1. From Russia to Japan

**Author's Note:**

> I love me true crime. And I - like most American's have a thing for Serial Killers. As an academic type of deal, not as a groupie. Which there are but those people need help. ANYWAY. No fandom of mine is ever complete with out a ridiculous SK story so here it is. I won't lie, it probably won't be cute. It'll probably be rather dark and horrid. But ah.....yeah....
> 
> Also, will do more research on Japanese ghosts. For now, don't think Grudge entirely. That'd just warp the idea out of it's intended use. Also, DO NOT ATTEMPT ANY GHOST HUNTING THINGS if your house is haunted. Basically, people in this fic do all the WORST things. Don't do it. I at least know that much. And no, my house is not haunted, and it won't ever be. *throws around some holy water* but ah, Westerner's ideas of ghosts are not what the Japanese do and it's interesting to see the differences and so here I will do my best to keep with Japanese tradition. I will, of course try and let you know what type of Ghost Yuuri is in here. But for now, we get a large ass info dump that hopefully isn't too bad.

 

**_When all was said and done, Viktor had fled Russia in the middle of the night, leaving his coach smarting by the “betrayal” - Yakov was always dramatic and Viktor didn’t really care. Afterall, he’d been talking about this since the beginning of the last season._ **

 

He’d lost his love for the ice. He didn’t know how, or when it happened, but he did know that he’d lost it long ago. He didn’t particularly want to retire. He wouldn’t mind having more time, or picking up a hobby or however life after such a career happened. 

 

But he did know that he had two choices. He could either retire at the height of his career and leave the competitors something to beat; or he could redefine his creativity. Yuri wasn’t happy either. THe fifteen year old seemed to have a thing about Viktor coaching him. He forgot if he’d ever promised such a thing but if Yuri was determined about that, he’ll show up in Japan sooner or later. 

 

Hatsetsu is a quaint seaside village that runs on tourism. Viktor had rented out the whole of a hot springs. The family that’d owned it only opened it during the tourist season. They lived in Tokyo but the older Sister still kept on in Hatsetsu with a ballet instructor. He’d pay her the money. Which is fine by him. He’d be left alone, have the hot springs all to himself and hopefully he’ll be able to relax without the pressures of coming up with a new program. 

 

Even though Eros and Agape were darting about in his head. Moves switched then switched back, were dropped then picked up again. Nothing quite fit. He felt stilted. He could win with both of them for sure. And it’d be a neat theme doing Eros as the Short program and Agape as his long - a few more jumps added would elongate it from the current short form he’d come up with. 

 

He’s skated both multiple times when Yakov wasn’t looking. 

 

He just wasn’t happy with either of them. 

 

Viktor gazed out of the airplane’s circular window. Sighed. So much to think about. And neither decision sat well with him. 

 

~*~

 

The Katsuki Hot Springs is a bridge away from the Ice Castle and the Ninja House. There’s a ramen place on the way, along with a ballet studio that hadn’t seen much in the last few years and a bar. The last two managed by Mari and Minako. The two women had married the year before. Their wedding held at the Ice Castle where they got married out on the ice in short - ice figure type of dresses and of which their after party was held. They turned it into an Ice skating party to honor Yuri. Mari’s brother who’d been kidnapped and killed just the year before. 

 

The murder had shaken the small, seaside village. Everyone had been paranoid for a few weeks after. School kids had adult supervision to and from school. The Police were out in full force but Police Chief Yagami hadn’t an answer. Not even his son, a bright up and coming star detective could figure out who’d done the deed. 

 

Eventually the paranoia died down. Mari’s parents moved to Tokyo and rented out the Hot springs to anyone who wanted to stay at the place. Eventually, rumors started spilling about that it was haunted. Several Westerners had filmed in it. The first Documentary was called “A night of terror: Hatsetsu’s Haunted Hot spring.” 

 

Mari had been disgusted when she’d watched the subs out of some sick curiosity. They tried their best to be sensitive about Yuuri. They told about his life growing up and how he was the best skater in Japan and that he’d probably been offered a ride home from the rink by someone he knew. The police thought as much so the Westerner’s weren’t reporting anything that wasn’t already known. 

 

They even lit a candle in the Katsuki’s small shrine for Yuri at the ballet studio and paid their respects as best they could. They had at least read up on things and so Mari couldn’t be too upset with them. Then, they had gone. The Documentary got some type of award in America and things settled down. 

 

Yuko and her husband dedicated a free skate day to the community every year on Yuuri’s death Anniversary and life went on. That is, until Viktor Nikiforov  contacted her in hopes of renting out the Hot Springs for a year. It was more money that her family had ever seen for a full year so she’d jumped on it. He had paid the previous month’s rent and promised the current month’s as soon as he had arrived. 

 

She’d spent the past week cleaning the hot springs from top to bottom. Minako and Yuko would sometimes drop by. But the one room she refused to go into to clean lies at the end of a long hallway past the banquet room. Yuuri’s room still held his unmade bed, shut down computer and walls full of Viktor. The man who’d coincidentally rented the place out. 

 

Mari couldn’t help but think of the Documentary, when one of the American’s had thought he’d heard shouting from outside, or from Yuuri’s room. They didn’t go into it. Out of respect to the family. But they had stood outside for several minutes. They thought that possibly Yuuri was a residual ghost and was reenacting his death. That didn’t make much sense. At all. They had also visited the spot in the forest where his body had been buried in a shallow grave. They thought they had heard screams out there. But it could have just been kids out messing around with them. 

 

Mari just huffed a breath, said “Hi’ to Yuuri and told him that a visitor was coming and not to scare him. Then turned and finished her work. She never committed to the “haunted” rumors that’d gotten out, but there was some bit of truth to it. Every so often, one of the shoji doors would open, then close or she’d smell him. Yuuri always smelled like green tea. It was almost like he’s sloshed it all over him. 

 

His presence is never something to be afraid of; it is always comforting. And sometimes she feels as if he is giving her a hug. If only he could tell her who killed him, and if only the police would accept such from a ghost. But that’d never happen. The identity of his killer will go unknown and justice will never be found. 

 

She continued to clean the place until Viktor and his things showed up. 

 

~*~

 

“Ah, it is very beautiful.” Viktor said, slipping his shoes off before entering fully. 

 

“Thanks.” Mari said, “Listen, I don’t know how much you know, but there are rumors that my brother is haunting the place, just don’t go into his room and you should be fine.” she says as she gathers her coat. 

 

Viktor nods. “Which one is it?” 

 

“The room at the end of the hall. There’s a banquette room there that should be big enough for your bed.” some furniture had arrived well before Viktor. And she’d gotten a couple of boys to haul the stuff in for her - they had been well paid. 

 

“Thank you.” Viktor said. Makkachin scurried about the front courtyard, finding a good place to do his business before bounding over for a pet. Mari stretches. Then lights up a cigarette. Not caring if the Russian cared. 

 

“Well, call me if things get too bad. All anyone has stayed for is one night.” 

 

“I’m certain we’ll be fine.” Viktor reassured her. 

 

He had heard of the stories, of course he’d done research before settling on this out of the way place to do his thinking in. It didn’t matter. Ghost or not. He decided, he’ll enjoy it. 

~*~

 

The night glistens with the far away lights of Hassetsu. 

 

The mountains rise around it, and the scent of Jasmine hangs heavily in the air. 

 

At the ice rink, a lone figure swirls about the ice. The sounds of blades crisscrossing the ice sound heavily. Something akin to sadness chokes the air. Anyone who walked in at the moment would know who it was. 

 

Yuko shuts off all but one spot light. She doesn’t see the phantom image of her childhood friend. Bloody, but skating out one of Viktor’s programs. 

 

~*~

 

“Did you tell him?” Minako is on her third beer. The snack bar is relatively busy for a week night. She and Mari sit to one side of the bar while her newest server gets the actual, paying, patrons. 

 

“The bare minimum, but I bet as soon as Yuuri makes his presence known Viktor will be out of there faster than you can say ‘I told you so.” Mari muttered. She drank from a small, porcelain bowl. Minako poured out more of the saki. 

“Maybe he’ll weather it out. Yuuri usually likes to test people that way.” Minako said. 

 

“What if we’re wrong?” Mari sighed. 

 

“About what?” 

 

“About Yuuri, what if he isn’t a vengeance seeking ghost but….he just wants someone to find out what happened to him. What if he’s projecting himself like that to get attention?” they’d of course seen the movies, and foreigners had a whole different concept of ghosts anyway. 

 

“Well, maybe if Viktor does solve the case, which I doubt since he’d much rather be skating, then Yuuri can rest in peace.” Minako said. Trying to give her wife the support she needed. Mari nodded. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“No problem.” Minako kissed Mari’s cheek softly. “You need a break from that place.” 

 

Mari nodded; “I do.” 

  
Together they went home. 


	2. Screams of grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's ghostly wonderings come into question as Viktor learns what happened to the skater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do include some nasty details in this, so honestly, if you're not a horror genre fan or a true crime fan I suggest you either scan this chapter or read something else. Yuuri's death wasn't pretty and it will be depicted on screen at some point where I will put in trigger warnings and new tags.   
> Anyway, I thought, why not have another chapter of this as a New Years present?

_ Why am I out here, again….? _

 

He isn’t. He knows this intellectually. His body has been in the family plot for two years now. Yuko has his skates and Jacket under glass at the Ice Castle with one of the better posters above it and a small memorial plaque. Sometimes people will light candles for him and remember him. He’s always pulled there whenever someone remembers him. It’s nice. 

 

He misses his body. He misses being alive. And maybe that’s why he can’t move on. But unlike some of the others seeking vengeance, he just….can’t bring himself to be so hateful. His heart is far too soft for that. The woods outside his home are full of earthbound ghosts who never got their justice. A girl from school who they had all thought of as committing suicide - turned out she was murdered. Not like him, not by the same person. But by someone. Now she moans and screams and hurts travelers on the hiking trail. 

 

He’s had to tackle her before some unwitting person got thrown off the side of the sheer cliff and into the cove below. She doesn’t understand that hurting people won’t help how she hurts. He wishes there was more he could do for her. There isn’t. He’s a young ghost. He still wants to practice his short and free programs. He wants Pork Cutlet Bowls. He wants to be in the GPF again. 

 

He knows that can’t happen. No one bothers to watch him any more. Not even at the Ice Palace. Sometimes Yuko can see him, and her girls. Sometimes. 

 

Yuuri squints his eyes, he doesn’t want to be at this place. At the shallow grave where he’d been dumped. Other ghosts lurk nearby. Their long hair and black soulless eyes tell him what he could become if he lets the anger overwhelm him. 

 

He should be with his ancestors. But he isn’t and he doesn’t know why and….suddenly he’s in his bedroom. And something nice is being cooked in the kitchen. Nothing that he remembers. Someone is whistling and he hears the soft “boof” of a dog. 

 

He floats through the inn, looking into the rooms that used to be full of people. But someone his here. They’re probably after him again. One of those Westerners who want to see a ghost or some stupidity like that. Maybe he’ll let them see his real visage. Right now, the white kimono is all he’ll let anyone see him wearing unless he’s skating. 

 

Than he’s in one of Viktor Nikivorof’s costumes. 

 

“Well, Makkachin, what do you think of it?” a man he knew stood in the kitchen in front of take out boxes, a bag of open dog food laid on the counter and Makkachin is chowing down on a different brand than what he is used to. But doesn’t seem to mind. 

 

But that voice, that accent…..Yuuri knows who it is. 

 

“Viktor!?” 

 

The man turned, blinked. He watched the entrance to the kitchen for two seconds before turning away again. Intent on serving up the human food onto a plate. 

 

~*~

 

_ Weird, I thought for sure someone had called my name.  _ Viktor dismissed the auditory hallucination for what it was. He was just tired. He needed to eat and sleep. He decided on pulling out just enough stuff for a comfortable bed and then tomorrow he’ll actually assemble and put his room together. 

 

The Tv is on, he found the closed captioning and the language options. So everything came out in Russian. It was easier than listening to a language he couldn’t understand. 

 

“And in other news, the body of Tat Lee was found on the coastal shores of Hasetsu, Kyushu. She was an up and coming star in the figure skating world. She had been set to go to the Grand Prix Finals this year. Her coach and family, along with the rest of her peers mourn her death tonight along with her home nation of Vietnam.” 

 

Viktor looked up from his plate. He sat on the tatami floor in front of a small table. The news caster went on; “Chief of Police Yagami has not put out a statement about Lee’s disappearance and subsequent end. But, an inside source says that some of the clues to her killer are hauntingly the same as that of Katsuki Yuuri. Japan’s own Figure skater who’d met his end nearly two years ago….”

 

Viktor frowned, he remembered that. The news had made it all the way to Russia because of how brutal it was. A lot of his peers had been scared that someone was taking them all out one by one. There’d been a lot of security patrolling the rink for several weeks until everyone was convinced the Killer had stayed in Japan.  

 

“Now, with the third anniversary of his death approaching - we all must wonder, is it the same person? And if so, will he - or she - ever be caught?” 

 

They cut away to a commercial. The room grew cold and Viktor could see his breath steam in the air before him. Then, a tremendous cry rented through the air and the room went dark. 

 

“Well,” Viktor said to nothing in particular. “That could have gone better.” 

 

~*~

 

Viktor twirls around the ice. Yuko being nice enough to let him lock up for her. Of course she’d never deny the top world Figure skater time to skate. Especially after what had happened to him at the Hot Springs. 

 

Viktor hadn’t run away. Oh now, he was gearing up for something else. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so interested. By all accounts he should have just chalked the lights and tv going out to a strange power outage. But the scream. 

 

It put chills down his spine just thinking about it; but, he wasn’t scared. 

 

Whoever had screamed was connected to that news story. And he was pretty sure it wasn’t Tat Lee. Only someone who had gone through a horrible, traumatizing experience before death would scream like that. 

 

It even made Makkachin scared. Poor thing. 

 

Viktor put himself through a few toe loops, just because he could. He went into the movements for Eros. But that seemed disingenuous at the moment, a third of the way through it became Agape. His back stretched and his arms swung. The music only in his head. 

 

The sounds of blades against ice etching circles here or there. He felt himself calming down. He would have to deal with whatever was at the hot springs, and honestly, it was a welcome surprise and distraction. He knew he would have to make a choice soon. 

 

He just wasn’t certain…

 

He opened his eyes, in time to see the face. 

 

He stumbled, and fell onto the ice. The face was gone. Viktor raced across the ice to the entrance. He made fast work of taking his skates off.The Frenzy biting at his every finger movement. Then he raced for the lobby. And there…..

A poster of the boy that’d just appeared to him. He wore a black sequined costume, his hair slicked back with only a few pieces swaying in his face, framing it. The Ninja Castle in the background. That boy, not only let out his horror at the hot springs, but had also appeared to him here. In the one place all skaters loved and desired to be. He wasn’t haunting just one, but two places. And his skating had called Yuuri there. 

 

Katsuki Yuuri wasn’t resting in Peace. 

 

He was suffering. 

 

~*~

 

Minako and Mari were surprised when Viktor walked into the snack bar. He looked worried. And white as a ghost. He sat down next to them and ordered some Saki. 

 

“Please, tell me…..what has actually happened at the Hot Springs?” he asked after the first sip. 

 

Mari sighed. “I didn’t tell Mom and Dad the whole of it. Yuuri was….pretty beat up before he died. Whoever killed him did a number for sure. I had to ID him. No way could Mom see that.” she drank some beer. “He’d also...been…..” 

 

“If you’d rather…” 

 

“No. I can.” she took a deep breath. “Anyway, he was hurt in ways no one ought to be hurt. Then, he was buried out in the woods. We were told he ran away. But he’d never do that. He was all set on trying out for the Grand Prix again. He wanted one more season. He wanted to skate with you.” 

 

“With me?” VIktor blinked. 

 

“Yeah, he idolized you since he was little. His friend Yuko. They memorized all of your programs, he could do them all blindfolded. He knew which costume went with which program and one he had made based on yours. Ah...when you had long hair. I know it’s stupid to remember that, but, that was Yuuri. The dork.” Mari said. She spoke with longing and nostalgia. She missed him. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s not your fault. But what happened to you?” 

 

“I was watching the news, he was mentioned and then I heard this scream I had never heard before. It was full of fear and grief.” Viktor poured out some more Saki from the small jar. 

 

“Oh man, sorry.” 

 

“So I went to the ice rink.” 

 

“And?” This time Minako cut in. 

 

“He appeared to me. I was certain I had just tricked my eyes from the spins. But….he was on the poster and I know it’s sound stupid but…” 

 

“We don’t let those stories get out. Yuko is afraid the Ice Castle will get a bad wrap from all the Western ghost hunters.” 

 

“Ah.” Viktor agreed. “But, at least I know that I am not going crazy. Tell me, have you tried to help him settle?” 

 

“Yeah, but nothing seems to work. One time he appeared to me all bloody, missing his head….but the police won’t tell us if he’d been decapitated or not.” Mari shrugged. “He was hard to live with for a while after, then he calmed down.” 

 

“I understand. I won’t make waves.” Viktor finished his drink, he pulled out the right amount of money and put it on the bar. “Thank you.” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Dosvedanya.” 

 

“Sayonara.” Mari and Minako waved him out. 

 


	3. Domestic shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is settling in and setting up when the FAM shows up. Yuuri angsts a bit and no one are as safe as they like to think they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want everyone to know that some hard stuff is going to be happening here soon. So please know yourself and what you can handle. This chapter is pretty tame. There is talk of murder and death and what not. BUT. it's just talk. Next chapter may get a bit hairy. I will of course make sure to put up the right tags and warnings.   
> also, I wasn't expecting the Russian Fam to come along, but it happened. Maybe I just want to write it. I don't know. But no one is SAFE.

The train pulled into the station early Saturday morning at nine o’clock sharp. A crowd of people casually get off; amongst them is a man in a semi-expensive suite. He has squinty green eyes and dark hair. His nose is crooked, giving evidence that it’d been broken at one point in his life. He speaks Japanese fluently. No one looks at him twice. His over coat is green. The only thing about him that makes him stand out amongst the Lolita’s and Visual Kei kids who are milling about waiting for their train to Kyoto. 

 

Mikami Roku sighs as he steps out of the stations and onto the street proper. Hosetsu, just has he had left it. He held his suitcase close as he went to check in at the nearest Hotel. He needed to go up into the mountains soon. He had to see them. 

 

He reached into his pocket; the mint is quickly unwrapped. He tosses it away, not even in the trashcan. 

  
  


~*~

 

Viktor has the queen sized bed put together; no thanks to Makkachin who’s snoring away a few feet from him. He’s started to decorate for a long stay. Mari had come by with Minako for a dip in the Hot Springs. She left him to it after recommending a good restaurant for lunch. The tv is on, in Russian so he could easily pay attention even while working away to get everything put away as he liked it. 

 

“Chief Yagami has put out an all points bulletin for a man by the name of Takeda Akahito in relations to the Vietnam Skater who was found dead just two days ago…” 

 

Viktor finished putting the sheets on his bed, he cocked his head. Had it actually been two days? Had he been that lazy? He couldn’t help but think of Yuuri. The Inn had been quiet when he’d finally gotten back from Minako’s snack bar. Nothing was out of place. And the electricity had started to work properly. Makkachin had whined at the door to Yuuri’s room but Viktor had called him away. 

 

He had heard some type of piano music later that night, but it had been faint and he didn’t feel scared. It wasn’t like before. He felt that it was an apology for earlier. That, however, did not stop him from spending a whole day at the ice rink. Even when some of casual skaters showed up he still kept at it. He’d taken a lot of photos with fans and signed a lot of pictures of himself. It had been fun. 

 

Today is to be spent around the Inn putting things together and actually settling in. Taking a whole season off is a shot in the foot, but it’ll be worse if he utterly failed and he definitely did not want to do that. 

 

“With the upcoming Anniversary of Katsuki Yuuri’s death, his parents have asked to be left alone to spend the time remembering their son in peace. They also request that all parents hug and kiss their kids and let them know that they are loved. Since they are unable to do so for their only son anymore. The Police are not looking to solve this case any time soon.” 

 

Viktor shook his head. He didn’t know how he’d feel if it had been him murdered in such a horribly way instead of Yuuri. His own parents would be besides himself, demanding that Russia do something about it. 

 

“I wish we had actually met.” Viktor said to the air, the English accented heavily with his Russian pronunciation. He knew a bit of Japanese to order at a restaurant. But not enough to carry on a full conversation, even with a ghost. 

 

The air is empty, light…..nothing oppressing here. 

 

Maybe Yuuri wasn’t at the springs. 

 

Viktor shrugged, he continued making his bed and listening to a Japanese Drama in Russian. 

 

~*~

 

He was back there, again. The trees stood tall around the grave he’d been in. There’s an inky blackness bubbling up in it. It hadn’t been filled again when the police took his body away. He glides away and closes his eyes. He can’t look. 

 

“Awe, too scared. Yuuuuuurrrriiii…..?” something with bright, red glowing eyes slithers from the shadows. It’s grin is wide and white. It has a human shape but Yuuri has talk to it before. 

 

“What do you want?” Yuuri demanded. For two years this thing has been talking to him, it wants something not good. Yuuri has seen it go into small children’s bedrooms and wake them up in the middle of the night just to scare them and eat their fear. He tries not to feed it. It’s strong. And he is anxious and it bugs him. 

 

“What I always want, I always get.” the thing said. 

 

“Why am I always here?” Yuuri asked. Talking to it is never a good thing, and it gives horrible answers. So he switched gears. It not only talked to him but to the other restless souls in the woods. 

 

“All ghosts tend to flock to their death ground.” the thing said. 

 

“Death ground?” Yuuri questioned. 

  
“It’s the last place you were alive, your strong emotions right before death leaves a lasting impression. And for some who don’t have the courage to move on, well, they end up back here. It’s like a chain.” the shadow had turned into a cat and is now stalking all over Yuuri’s shallow grave. 

 

“But I’m not at rest here. Shouldn’t I be at the family burial ground?” he asked. 

 

“You would think so….” the shadow moved onwards and into the trees. “You’ll figure it you, eventually, my little Katsudon!” the words echoed and the shadow - along with its hatred - is gone. 

 

Yuuri knows that if he were alive his knees would be jello. He squishes his eyes closed and imagines being anywhere but there. 

 

“VIKTOR! COME OUT!” the words are in English. Yuuri blinks and he’s at the hot springs. The silver haired skater is settling in, but Yuuri is in his room. He hears Viktor’s footsteps go down the hall to the front door. Whoever was yelling had a pretty good set of lungs. 

 

Yuuri floats through the house to see what’s going in. “Ah, Yuri, I was wondering when you would show up.” Viktor said as if he’d been expecting the younger skater. Yuuri had figured out several things during his two years as ghost, and one of those things is that he could understand other languages* - something about being dead and therefore such things don’t really matter in the afterlife. Still, it was confusing but at least he could understand the angry, little Russian. 

 

“Why’d you leave like that?” Yuri growled as he marched into the Inn. He didn’t even take off his shoes. Yuuri fumed between the two Russians. 

 

“I need to reevaluate what I want out of skating.” Viktor replied. “And take your shoes off, it’s impolite in Japan to wear shoes indoors.” 

 

“Did you get that from one of those travel websites?” Yuri rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He even put his sneakers in one of the cubbies. Yuuri sighed. Thank god one of them had read something about Japan. 

 

“Well, get over it.” Yuri stomped into the tv room. “You’re going to choreograph me a short program, like you promised.” he then went into the kitchen. Viktor laughed and followed him. Yuuri followed Viktor. 

 

“Did I say something like that?” 

 

“You said when I won the junior’s at the Grand Prix you’d do one for me, so now you have to pay up, swine.” Yuri glowered. He grabbed what looked somewhat like a soda from the fridge. Viktor didn’t say anything about Yuri cheating on his diet. Yuri didn’t go overboard with things like that. 

 

“I suppose I do.” Viktor agreed. “Does Yakov know you are here?” 

 

There is a knock at the door; Viktor sighs and goes to answer it. 

 

“Oh boy,” he smiles, not at all happy. “If I knew all of you were coming I would have stay in Russia.” 

 

“Oh Viktor! It’s not the same without you!” Mila throws herself into his arms. 

 

Georgi and Yakov stand there looking bored. Georgi at least has a semi-embarrassed smile for him. “Is there an ice rink around?” he asks. 

 

“Yes.” Viktor replied. Well, if he was going to be stuck with them, he might as well make the best of it. 

 

~*~

 

Yuuri flited from one room to the next as Viktor’s family started to settle down, they had to go through the junk room to find bed enough for everyone. Thankfully, his parents had invested in some Western style beds before closing the place down. And Viktor helpfully explained stuff like taking off your shower before entering the house and washing up before going into the natural hot springs out back. 

 

Eventually Mila and Georgi went to get groceries, and Yuri was sent to sweep up the courtyard. A punishment for leaving Yakov without letting him know thought Yuuri suspected that there’d be more for Yuri at the ice rink. 

 

“Yuri shouldn’t go anywhere alone.” Viktor said. The tv is on low and he’s served up some snacks for him and his coach. 

 

“What? Why?” Yakov asked. 

 

“Some people here have been murdered, all ice skaters.” Viktor explained. “This place” - meaning the Yu-topia Inn and Hot springs - “I rented it from a family who lost their son to a killer two years ago.” 

 

“Hmmmm.” Yakov didn’t scoff out right. One wouldn’t think of that type of thing in such a country, but they certainly had their fair share of criminals trying to take advantage of skaters. 

 

“Of course.” Yakov nodded. “But if Yuri doesn’t listen…” 

 

“Let’s just hope he will see sense.” Viktor said. 

 

“Are you putting a program together for him?” Yakov asked, changing the subject. 

 

“I have a couple in mind.” Viktor shrugged. 

 

Yuuri floated behind Viktor. He swiped drool from his mouth and sighed. “Oh, it would have been so cool if I’d gotten a program from Viktor.” he sighed to himself. 

 

“Is it just me or is it cold in here?” Viktor asked. 

 

“It’s not just you.” Yakov mumbled. 

 

“Oh, I forgot to mention….but Yuuri is haunting the hot springs!” Viktor announced, happily. Yakov glowered, nothing could make that boy sad. Nothing. 

 

“What are you talking about, Vitya?” Yakov said, using the nickname when he indulged one of Viktor’s whims. 

 

“It is hard to understand, I know.” Viktor shrugged. “But he isn’t a scary ghost.” 

 

Yakov sighed; “Very well, now about this program for Yuri…” 

 

~*~

 

The man stands outside, across the way from the ice castle. Some students are being led out by Yuuko, she waves them off towards home and watches as they run down the street shouting about their routines and jumps and who had the better toe loop. 

 

He waited until Yuuko went back inside, then followed the children. 

 


End file.
